Unexpected Love
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Sakura, peri yang sangat mencintai dunia manusia. Ia ingin sekali mendapat tugas menjaga anak manusia agar ia bisa tinggal di sana dan mempelajari segala hal tentang kehidupan manusia yang sempat ia lupakan. Dan Sasuke, seorang remaja SMA yang membenci segala hal dan muak dengan hidupnya. Ia selalu berharap dirinya tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini.
1. Sakura: Seorang Peri

**Disclaimer: Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Out Of Character, Alternative Universe dan banyak tidak masuk akal.

* * *

 _Sakura..._

Mataku segera terbuka saat bisikan itu terdengar. Bisikan halus yang tiba-tiba muncul di telingaku, padahal aku tahu sekarang aku sedang sendirian. Bisikan yang begitu familiar, hingga satu nama bisa terpilih langsung di kepalaku; tersangka dalam hal ini.

Tidak... tidak mungkin. Aku yakin pasti suara itu muncul karena halusinasiku saja. Ya. Pasti karena itu.

 _Sakura..._

Kini bahuku menegang. Bisikan itu terdengar lagi dan volumenya lebih keras dari bisikan sebelumnya. Tidak... jangan dia...

 _Sakura..._

 _Sakura..._

 _Sakura..._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku segera berlari keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan susu kocok stoberi milikku. Tak memedulikan orang-orang sekitar yang memandangku heran. Persetan soal pemikiran mereka yang menganggap diriku sudah gila. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sekarang aku hanya harus melakukan sedikit olahraga sore; berlari kencang sampai sejauh mungkin.

Ya, aku harus melakukan itu.

 _Sakura..._

Bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Sambil berlari, sebentar aku menyempatkan menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa. Dan benar saja, manikku segera menemukan warna merah di antara orang lalu lalang.

Pantas saja bisikan itu terdengar semakin keras di telingaku, ternyata orang yang menggumamkan namaku terus menerus; sekarang berada di sini, beberapa meter di belakangku.

Ini gawat.

 _Sakura..._

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Aku meneriakannya sambil terus berlari. Dan bisikan itu semakin terdengar lebih kuat.

Dia... benar-benar ada di sini!

Sasori ada di sini!

* * *

 **Unexpected Love**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **Bagian Satu**

 **Sakura: Seorang Peri**

* * *

 **BRAKKKK!** **—**

Semuanya terlihat berputar sejenak lalu aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik gravitasi bumi. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pemandangan langit akhir musim semi nampak teduh dan menenangkan.

"Tch."

—Tidak setelah decakan jengkel terdengar di telingaku. Oh, tentu saja, sepertinya aku baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?"

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidak elitku. Dan aku baru merasakan kepalaku sedikit sakit di bagian ubun-ubunnya, sepertinya saat aku menabrak orang ini, aku juga telah menyundul salah satu anggota tubuhnya—yang berhasil mengakibatkan aku terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang di trotoar, sedangkan ia hanya jatuh terduduk.

Uh... punggung sakit setelah membentur trotoar yang keras.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru."

Satu decakan lagi yang dia keluarkan. "Siapa yang peduli tentang itu." Suara berat khas pemuda puber terdengar angkuh.

"Tapi aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" Dia mulai terlihat menyebalkan—yah, juga setelah aku melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Itu tidak cuk—OI!" Dia berseru marah saat aku menariknya ke arah lorong sempit di antara gedung. Tentu saja itu refleks yang kulakukan setelah kembali melihat penampakan surai merah di antara kalangan orang yang berada di trotoar.

"Apa maumu?!" katanya lagi.

Ck, pemuda ini benar-benar cerewet sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menolongku," kataku akhirnya. "Julurkan kepalamu keluar, dan perhatikan apakah ada pemuda yang mempunyai warna rambut merah di sana."

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Aku meminta bantuanmu!" Lalu detik berikutnya aku telah memasang jurus mata yang layaknya seekor anjing yang sedang meminta makan. "Kumohon..."

Dia mendengus lalu menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar. Aku berhasil! Ternyata jurus ini ampuh juga, padahal aku baru saja mempelajarinya dari seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha melulukan hati kekasihnya, di pinggir jalan minggu lalu. Jurus manusia memang sangat hebat.

"Tidak ada," beritahunya padaku.

"Kau yakin? Coba lihat baik-baik"

"Memang tidak ada." Dia menoleh padaku. "Tidak ada pemuda berambut merah di sana."

"Tidak ada? Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah sok imut dan ekspresi mesum, tidak ada?"

Dia kembali menjulurkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali menatapku. "Hn. Tidak ada."

Aku mencoba memperhatikan ekspresinya selama beberapa menit. Aku memang belum mahir mempelajari ekspresi manusia, namun entah mengapa aku yakin pemuda ini tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Hn." Dia menatapku heran.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Tidak," katanya datar. "Sudah ya." Dia lalu berbalik, hendak pergi.

Namun aku tentu saja lebih gesit, tarikan di kemejanya membuatnya kembali berbalik. Aku melihat tanda nama yang tersemat di seragam sekolah itu.

"Ehm—terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." Lalu dia benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Aku menghela napas lega, menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding gedung. Mungkin sementara waktu aku harus tetap di sini dulu, aku tidak mau Sasori menemukanku. Aku menyentuh daun telingaku, tidak ada bisikan namaku lagi. Itu artinya Sasori telah berhenti menggumamkan namaku, atau yang lebih baik, Sasori tidak ada di sekitar sini lagi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar bisikan namaku. Kalau bisa dihitung, mungkin ini sudah keratusan kalinya, atau mungkin lebih. Sebagaimana halnya telinga milikku dan milik orang lain yang sama sepertiku—aku bisa mendengar bisikan jika seseorang tengah menyebut namaku. Tapi itu tidak aktif jika jarak antara aku dan si penyebut itu cukup jauh. Dan tentu saja sebaliknya, semakin dekat jarak aku dan si penyebut, semakin keras juga suara bisikan itu.

"Ah, syukurlah Sasori sudah tidak ada di sini," desahku sambil menutup mataku.

"Siapa yang sudah tidak ada di sini... Sakura?"

Mataku terbuka lagi, pupilku mengecil. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Sakura, teriakanmu masih saja cempreng ya. Tapi itu percuma, karena kau sudah ketahuan."

Aku melangkah mundur, aku tak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi terkejutku saat ini. Pasti terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Sama menyeramkannya seperti kehadiran Sasori yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sebelahku. Berdiri dan menatapku dengan senyum—sok—manisnya.

"Sa-sasori?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"

Pemuda berwajah seperti bayi itu merengut. "Jadi begitu caramu menyambut Kakak yang sudah menyimpan rindu selama ini karena kepergianmu? Kau tidak sopan, Sakura."

Aku merotasikan bola mataku. "Kau bukan kakakku."

Sasori berkacak pinggang, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat aku tidak patuh padanya. "Jangan coba-coba menjadi gadis menyebalkan, Sa-ku-ra."

Aku mendengus. Dasar Sasori, sikap berlebihannya masih saja belum bisa berubah setelah kami sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Jadi sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini untuk apa? Menemuiku? Melepas rindu padaku? Atau memaksaku untuk pulang?—sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak mau pulang!"

Dia terkekeh kecil. "Bicaranya pelan-pelan dong, Gadis Manja."

Aku menepis tangannya yang hendak menggapai hidungku. "Aku bukan Gadis Manja!"

Kali ini dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ke sini karena merindukanmu."

"Bohong!" teriakku. "Pasti kau ke sini karena disuruh oleh Ibu untuk membawaku pulang!"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak kok."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi! Pembohong!" Aku menghentakkan kakiku lalu berlalu dari sana dengan rasa jengkel.

Aku tahu dia pasti berbohong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengetukkan jemariku di tepi tembok—berusaha membuat irama yang pernah kudengar di sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sedang populer di televisi. Tapi aku gagal sepenuhnya karena tidak bisa mengingat irama itu dengan jelas.

Kini aku sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung kosong. Sedang menikmati pemandangan langit malam Jepang yang telah kupastikan menjadi pemandangan yang paling kusukai di saat hatiku sedang kacau seperti ini.

Wajah Sasori masih terus membayangi benakku. Sore tadi adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah tiga bulan terakhir ini berusaha terus menghilang dan menghindarinya. Jujur saja, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam diriku saat aku mengingat kembali seruan sekaligus tuduhanku padanya tadi. Tapi aku tetap merasa tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang benar-benar yakin kemunculannya kali ini untuk membawaku pulang lagi, setelah gagal berkali-kali saat membujukku tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang Sasori kembali lagi.

Cih. Apa sih maunya Sasori dan Ibu? Mengapa mereka terus menerus membujukku pulang dengan berbagai cara. Memangnya salah jika aku tinggal di bumi?—Bukannya sama saja? Di sana dan di sini aku tetap sendiri dan merasa kesepian. Namun jika aku di sini, aku bisa tahu lebih banyak hal. Hal yang tidak pernah kuketahui selama tinggal di sana.

Setidaknya aku lebih bahagia hidup di sini.

Aku kembali teringat pada hal yang membuatku sekarang berada di sini; di bumi—dunia manusia. Oh tentu saja ini semua berawal dari rasa iriku terhadap teman-temanku—yang tentu saja tidak bisa disebut teman dalam artian lain—yang mendapat tugas dari Ibu untuk menjadi peri penjaga anak manusia.

Ya, peri. Aku adalah seorang peri—tidak dalam artian makhluk mungil bersayap. Rupaku seperti manusia, atau bisa disebut juga aku adalah seorang manusia—beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak seperti kisah peri dalam negeri dongeng yang pernah kubaca di salah satu buku dongeng di toko buku. Peri sepertiku tercipta dari manusia yang mempunyai penyesalan dan keinginan kuat—yang telah mati sebelum hal-hal dalam hidupnya terselesaikan.

Roh kami tertahan di persimpangan jalan menuju alam baka. Lalu Ibunda Peri—yang menciptakan dan menguasai dunia peri, akan mengambil roh kami untuk dididik menjadi peri yang sesuai dengan aturan yang telah disediakan dalam dunia peri. Peri seperti kami mempunyai tugas mulia yang ditampilkan dengan cara berbeda-beda. Namun tetap dalam tujuan yang sama; membuat anak-anak manusia di bumi bahagia, agar kelak di kemudian hari mereka dapat mengatur diri mereka sendiri agar tidak merasakan rasa penyesalan seperti yang kami alami.

Dan dari semua tugas peri, aku mendapat tugas yang sangat membosankan. Membuat gulali untuk dibagikan pada anak-anak manusia.

Awalnya memang tugas itu nampak mengaasyikkan, namun lama kelamaan aku mulai bosan. Aku ingin mendapat tugas yang lebih besar, menantang dan punya dampak kuat terhadap kebahagiaan anak-anak manusia.

Aku ingin mendapat tugas menjadi penjaga anak manusia.

Aku telah mencoba mengajukan permintaan itu pada Ibunda Peri, Shion. Namun dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa permintaanku tak bisa dikabulkannya. Dan setelahnya pun, dia tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama setiap aku meminta dari hari ke hari.

Lalu aku pun memilih kabur ke dunia manusia. Sebelumnya aku telah mendengar cerita dari Sasori bahwa diriku berasal dari negara yang diberi nama Jepang. Namaku diambil dari bunga yang hanya ada di musim semi dan melambangkan negara ini juga. Karena itulah aku ingin terus berada di sini. Aku merasa setiap detik yang kuhabiskan di Jepang adalah detik yang dulunya terbuang karena kematianku dan kehidupanku di dunia peri.

Di sini, aku merasa jauh lebih hidup. Seperti pulang kembali ke kampung halaman. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang.

Namaku Sakura. Kehidupanku di musim semi. Dan tempat tinggalku adalah bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** Haiii, kembali lagi bersama saya di ff baru. iya, iya, saya tau saya masih banyak utang chapter selanjutnya di fanfic sebelumnya, tapi serius deh tangan saya udah gatel banget mau share ff ini, yaaa~ walaupun ini masih bagian awal banget. sekali-kali pengen bikin genre fantasy dan pengen tau juga saya bakal dapat respon bagaimana. yaaah~ saya minder sih pakai genre ini padahal masih amatiran. tapi semoga aja bisa cukup—minimal—nggak bikin ngantuk pas ngebacanya.

saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ff ini terasa nyampah.

tapi saya boleh minta reviewnya 'kan? /digampar.

 **09.11.2015**


	2. Sasuke: Keluarga Ini

**Disclaimer: Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning:** Out Of Characters, Altenative Universe, gonta ganti sudut pandang dan aneh sekali.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin."

"Itu pasti hanya bagian dari mimpi anehmu."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Karin!"

"Masa kalian tidak percaya padaku sih?!"

"Bagaimana kami—"

Beberapa suara yang terdengar seperti sedang meributkan suatu hal itu mendadak lenyap saat pintu terbuka karena doronganku. Mereka diam membisu, tak bergerak sama sekali—menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk kujelaskan.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Tapi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka di kelas; berkumpul dan membicarakan suatu hal yang tidak penting dengan suara berisik. Padahal bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap hari sejak semester tahun lalu.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Lelaki berambut pirang yany pertama tersenyum ramah padaku. "Hari ini kami mau pergi ke tempat karoeke, kau mau ikut tidak?" Oh. Aku ingat lelaki ini. Dia adalah orang pertama sekaligus satu-satunya yang selama ini masih menganggapku orang biasa, bahkan dia terang-terangan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai temanku.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Detik berikutnya empat orang yang duduk bersamanya memasang wajah terkejut yang berbeda-beda. Pastilah terkejut karena tawaran Naruto padaku barusan. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan diam-diam.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa," tolakku mentah-mentah. "Aku sibuk hari ini."

Aku berbohong. Itu hanya alasan kosong yang selalu kuberikan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Memangnya sejak kapan aku pernah memikirkan ajakan orang lain? Jangan bercanda—yang kulakukan sejak dulu adalah terus menolak setiap ajakan yang ditujukan padaku.

Sejenak Naruto memasang ekspresi muram sebelum dia tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "Baiklah, kuharap besok kau tidak sibuk dan kita bisa main bersama!" Dia menepuk pundakku. "Karena kita adalah teman, 'kan?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Menyambar tasku lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

Baru saja langkah pertamaku mendarat di luar pintu kelas, aku dapat mendengar celetukan dari dalam sana.

"Cih, sibuk? Bukannya sejak dulu dia memang selalu sibuk setiap hari?—Sibuk dengan kesepiannya."

Lalu gelak tawa bermunculan dan bergema sampai ke lorong koridor yang sepi. Kalimat biasa yang terasa sangat lucu bagi mereka.

Tentu saja aku bergegas berlalu dari sana. Hari ini penderitaanku baru saja dimulai.

* * *

 **Unexpected Love**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **Bagian Dua**

 **Sasuke: Keluarga Ini**

* * *

Aku mendecih pelan. Masih merasa sedikit kesal pada gadis barusan—yang telah menabrakku dan memintaku memastikan ada tidaknya kehadiran seseorang di tengah keramaianpejalan kaki.

Gara-gara dia enam menit milikku terbuang sia-sia. Padahal dalam waktu enam menit itu aku pastilah telah sampai di depan Departemen Store, belok kiri lalu kanan dan jalan terus hingga menemukan rumah berwarna abu-abu. Itu rumahku.

Enam menit itu juga bisa menjadi berharga jika kupakai saat bermain game online. Terakhir kali aku bermain di level yang bisa terbilang cukup sulit, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dua menit dengan kemenangan telak. Itu artinya dengan enam menit itu aku bisa menyelesaikan tiga level sekaligus. Lalu bisa segera melanjutkan ke level berikutnya agar pangkatku bisa naik.

"Sasuke!"

Pikiran tentang enam menit-ku terputus saat mendengar panggilan itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Berharap panggilan itu ditujukan pada orang lain yang kebetulan namanya sama denganku.

Tapi derap langkah setengah berlari yang terdengar semakin jelas meruntuhkan harapanku. Kemejaku ditarik oleh entah siapa yang sedang terengah-engah di sebelahku.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi kok nggak berhenti sih?"

Nada manjanya membuatku menoleh. Oh, seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Aku pikir kau sudah jauh, ternyata masih di sini. Pulang bareng yuk!"

Senyumnya membuatku memalingkan wajah. "Tidak mau." Aku segera berjalan cepat, mencoba meninggalkannya di belakang yang sepertinya masih berusaha mengatur napas karena baru saja berlari untuk mengejarku.

Tapi nyatanya dia berhasil menyusulku, menarik kemejaku lagi. "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena aku ingin sendirian."

Dia merengut. Bibirnya yang dipoles pewarna bibir yang sedikit membuatnya mengkilap—atau apalah namanya itu, maju beberapa senti. "Jangan begitu dong. Pulang sendirian itu tidak enak tau!" Dia merengek. "Pulang sama aku ya? Ya, ya, ya? _Please_..."

Aku merotasikan bola mataku. "Atur saja sesukamu."

"YEAYYY!" Gadis itu bersorak girang. Memeluk erat lengan kananku, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Membuat hal ini menjadi bertambah berat. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, dari pada harus kembali membuang waktuku sia-sia lebih baik begini.

Selama perjalanan pulang gadis itu mengoceh terus menerus tentang hal apa saja yang tidak kumengerti. Terkadang dia memintaku menanggapinya dan aku hanya bisa bergumam seolah mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Masa ya, hari ini Naruto cerita pada kami semua tentang keberadaan peri. Katanya, peri itu benar-benar nyata dan bisa mendatangimu kapan saja dia mau. Dia akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu—tidak peduli permintaan itu konyol atau sangat mustahil; karena tugasnya hanyalah membuat anak-anak senang.

Dasar Naruto bodoh. Masih saja percaya dongeng anak-anak padahal dia sudah berumur enam belas tahun—atau masih lima belas ya? Aku lupa."

Ah, tentu saja, aku baru sadar bahwa gadis ini adalah sepupunya Naruto. Tapi aku tetap tidak tahu namanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau percaya bahwa peri itu benar-benar nyata, tidak?" Kini dia beralih padaku, dagunya menempel di bahuku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau aku tidak mengerti apa maksud celotehannya ini—juga tujuan pembicaraan ini, jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab apa yang terlintas di benakku saja.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, kok kita sama ya? Wah, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh ya?" Dia girang lagi.

"Hn." Gumamku tak peduli.

Saat mataku telah menangkap rumah yang berada di ujung jalan sana, aku segera melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Memakai alasan bahwa ibu telah menungguku di rumah dan aku tidak mau membuat dia menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Dia merengut lagi. Sebelum sempat mengeluarkan rengekan manja yang menggelikan selanjutnya aku segera beringsut darinya. Tak peduli bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat aku meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang."

Sunyi, tak ada yang menyahut. Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tak menemukan seorang pun di dalam rumah ini, dan aku sudah mampu beradaptasi akan hal itu.

Dan sesungguhnya aku tak perlu mengucapkan dua kalimat barusan. Tak ada gunanya sama sekali; memang siapa yang akan membalas kalimat itu? 'Selamat datang' atau 'Oh kau sudah pulang'—disertai senyuman manis di wajah. Hal itu tidak akan pernah ada. Lebih tepatnya tidak akan ada lagi.

Tapi aku ingin tetap mengucapkannya karena aku ingin memastikan kehadiranku di rumah ini.

Biasanya jam segini ibuku masih berada di kantor. Akhir-akhir ini dia terpaksa pulang larut malam karena harus mengurus perusahaan kami. Perusahaan yang diwariskan ayah sedang berada di masa-masa sulit. Aku tidak paham tentang hal itu, yang aku tahu ibu benar-benar kerepotan hingga kami sangat jarang bertemu walau tinggal satu atap. Ibu akan pulang ke rumah saat aku sudah terlelap di kamar, paginya saat aku aku berangkat sekolah, aku akan menemui ibu yang masih tertidur di kamar dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata, tanda baru jatuh tertidur saat malam benar-benar sudah larut.

Ayahku sudah lama meninggal, tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Insiden kecelakaan yang cukup parah merenggut nyawanya begitu saja—tanpa sempat diberi pertolongan yang berarti. Peristiwa itu cukup membuat kehidupan kami sekeluarga berubah drastis. Perubahan drastis yang terbagi menjadi dua; dapat dilihat dan dapat dirasakan.

Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Tapi kami sangat jarang bertemu karena sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dia tidak tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Sama seperti ayah, kepergian kakakku—dari rumah ini—berdampak hebat padaku dan ibu. Selama bersamanya aku selalu menemukan hal-hal baru yang seru. Dia mengajariku segala hal. Seandainya dia tidak pergi mungkin masa remajaku tidak akan sekelam ini. Seandainya dia tidak menjadi seperti sekarang pastilah dia masih ada di sisiku.

Seandainya...

 **Ddrrtttt drrttttt.**

Ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

 **Ibu.**

Aku melempar ponsel ke atas sofa. Ikut merebahkan diri di sisi lainnya. Cih, aku sudah hafal betul apa isi pesan dari ibu. Permintaan maafnya karena akan terlambat pulang; menyuruhku memanaskan makanan di kulkas untuk makan malam-ku nanti. Hafalan yang tidak pernah meleset sekali pun.

Aku mengerling jam dinding, pukul lima sore. Masih sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, setelah mandi aku akan segera duduk di meja komputerku. Dan itu akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam karena itu telah menjadi kesibukan khusus yang mengasyikan bagiku. Itu juga dapat membuatku lupa akan segala hal yang terjadi di sekeliling.

Lupa menyantap makan malam, lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah, lupa kapan waktunya tidur

Ponselku bergetar kembali. Ada pesan masuk lagi dan pengirimnya masih sama. Ibu.

Tidak biasanya ibu mengirimkanku pesan sebanyak dua kali jika tidak ada hal yang benar-benar penting. Mungkin pesan pertama tadi terkirim lagi, atau mungkin ibu hanya ingin memastikan kembali untuk santapan makan malamku. Aku mengambil kesimpulan dua kemungkinan itu benar adanya.

Tapi untuk ketiga kalinya ponselku bergetar lagi. Dan getarannya tidak kunjung selesai seperti pertama dan kedua, dan setelah aku melihatnya itu adalah panggilan masuk dari Ibu.

"Halo, Ibu?" Aku mengangkatnya dengan detak jantung tak karuan. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

 _"Sasuke?! Bi-bisakah kau segera ke sini?"_

Perasaanku makin tidak enak saat mendengar nada bicara ibu yang terburu-buru dan terengah-engah, dia terdengar seperti sedang ketakutan. Dan suara yang melatarbelakangi suara ibu berbicara juga membuatku makin khwatir. Suara jeritan seorang lelaki.

"Ibu? Ibu sekarang ada di mana? Suara yang ada—"

" _Itachi... Itachi ingin bertemu denganmu—_ " **Tuttt tuttt tuttt.**

Telponnya diputus. "Halo?! Ibu?!"

Aku mendecak.

Dan lagi apa kata ibu tadi? Itachi?

Aku buru-buru membuka folder pesan singkat di ponselku. Membaca dengan cepat dua pesan dari ibu yang belum terbaca dan aku hanya menangkap beberapa kata penting sebelum memakai sepatuku lalu berlari kencang keluar rumah.

 _Ibu mengunjungi kakakmu... Itachi mengamuk... Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, segera ke sini..._

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan ibu sekarang. Ternyata kekhawatiranku benar-benar terbukti.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang aneh-aneh dulu. Aku hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa secepat mungkin sampai di rumah sakit.

Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. Keluargaku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** terimakasih bagi yang sudah merespon positif ff ini, saya beneran seneng deh. hehehe. sekali lagi terimakasih telah membaca ff ini^^

 **Review please?**

 **22.11.2015**


	3. Sakura: Kejutan

**Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** seorang.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun dari tulisan ini.

* * *

Suara ledakan kecil tiba-tiba terdengar. Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, telingaku dengan refleks bergerak-gerak sendiri, mencari suara di sekitar yang dapat membantuku mengetahui tepatnya suara apa yang barusan teedengar. Ledakan sungguhan atau hanya halusinasi.

"Ketemu! Adik Gulali, aku menemukanmu!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang familier itu, berasal dari arah belakangku. Dan saat aku ingin menoleh ke belakang, sepasang tangan menjulur ke arah leherku. Mendekapku erat, seolah sedang memeluk seseorang yang telah lama tidak lama bersua dengannya.

Atau memang itulah alasan sebenarnya.

Adalah Deidara, peri penjaga perbatasan antara dunia peri dan dunia manusia. Pirang yang setengahnya diikat tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Suka memakai teropong kecil yang biasa ditancapkan di mata kirinya, katanya sih dia bisa melihat apa saja dengan lebih jelas jika menggunakan benda itu.

Hobinya terlalu banyak untuk kuketahui dan kusebutkan; memeluk, mencium, memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan aneh, mengatakan kata sayang pada siapapun, bermain tanah liat, terbang seperti peri tidak waras dan masih banyak lagi. Yang hanya bisa kutoleransi adalah dirinya yang sangat suka membantu orang lain.

Dan dari begitu banyak kalimat yang kupakai untuk mendeskripsikannya, tetap saja dia tak berubah dari cara pandangku. Deidara yang menyebalkan.

"Jadi, Adik Gulali, bagaimana kabarmu?" Deidara membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Matamu masih hijau, bibirmu masih pink, dan rambutmu juga masih seperti permen gulali." Dia membuka mulutku, lalu mengangkat hidungku ke atas. "Gigimu masih lengkap, hidungmu juga masih seperti yang dulu, tidak ada lendir berlebihan di sana." Beralih ke pipiku, di tarik ke arah berlawanan. "Pipimu masih berbentuk bakpao seperti dulu."

"Semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja dan terkontrol," ucapnya. "Tapi kenapa Sasori memintaku untuk mencarimu ya?"

Ah tentu saja. Satu hal lagi yang belum kukatakan pada kalian tentang Deidara Pirang ini. Dia adalah sahabat Sasori—atau lebih tepatnya, sahabat akrab yang selalu siap sedia jika dimintai tolong, kapanpun dan di manapun. Dan kesimpulan lainnya adalah Deidara sangat menyayangi Sasori, lebih dari apapun. Entahlah, mungkin Deidara pernah menyayangi peri lain yang berlawanan jenis, tapi inilah faktanya.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Mengambil dua langkah mundur darinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Membantu Sasori untuk mencarimu," jawabnya lugu. "Nadanya panik saat mengatakan ini, dan lalu bla bla bla dan hasilnya kita bertemu."

Aku merotasikan mataku. Sifat konyolnya yang tercermin dari kalimat dan nada bicaranya masih saja tak bisa kuterima dengan baik.

"Ayo pulang." Kini Deidara berbicara dengan raut serius. "Ibu mencemaskanmu, terutama Sasori. Kudengar, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasori terus mencarimu tanpa henti tapi tak pernah berhasil. Andai saja selama enam bulan kemarin aku tahu kau kabur ke dunia manusia, pasti Sasori tidak perlu kelelahan mencarimu."

Aku menunduk diam. Deidara tidak pernah berbohong dan aku tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Sasori saat tahu aku kabur ke dunia manusia. Apalagi saat itu Deidara sedang ditugaskan menjaga perbatasan di negara lain, Sasori tentu saja tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencariku tanpa bantuan peri lain. Dia adalah tipe peri yang tidak mau merepotkan yang lain.

Aku menatap Deidara yang masih tersenyum tipis padaku. "Jadi, aku harus pulang? Sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk lalu detik berikutnya memasang ekspresi sok imut. "Tahu tidak, saat aku pulang dan ingin menemui Sasori, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasori dan Ibu loh."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Pembicaraan Sasori dan Ibu?"

Dia mengangguk, terlihat senang karena berhasil membuatku penasaran. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk memedulikan itu, sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran. Pasalnya, Ibu Peri adalah seorang yang jarang sekali berbicara pada peri-peri biasa jika tak ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Saat itu Sasori meminta izin pada Ibu untuk melanjutkan pencarianmu di dunia manusia, tapi saat Sasori ingin terbang tiba-tiba Ibu memanggil dan berkata dengan suara lembutnya, _Jika Sakura mau kembali ke sini, segera bawa dia ke hadapanku untuk mendapat kejutan yang dia inginkan sejak dulu_ —begitu."

Mataku terbuka lebar. Kejutan? Dari Ibu Peri? Dia sungguhan kah?

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak pernah berbohong," tambah Deidara lagi, seperti biasa, dia mampu membaca keraguanku.

"Lalu kejutan yang dimaksud itu—kejutan apa?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin itulah alasan diberinya nama kejutan, karena tidak ada dari kita yang tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" Apa dia masih mencariku di tempat lain, hingga saat ini?

"Setelah aku mengatakan aku bisa mencarimu seorang diri, sepertinya dia tak cemas lagi dan segera pulang. Dia pasti sudah di sana, menunggu kita," jawab Deidara lagi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Berikutnya aku setuju untuk pulang bersamanya, menemui Ibu dan Sasori. Aku bisa mati penasaran jika masih mempertahankan sifat keras kepalaku. Untuk saat ini aku hanya harus mengalah untuk mengetahui kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Ibu padaku.

* * *

 **Unexpected Love**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **Bagian Tiga**

 **Sakura: Kejutan**

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami berdua untuk sampai ke negeri peri. Berkat bantuan tanah liat aneh milik Deidara yang juga sering diberikannya padaku dan Sasori, kami bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap setelah tanah liat itu dilemparkan ke bawah dan asap aneh menyelimuti kami.

"Sakura!" Sasori berlari ke arahku dengan wajah cemas.

"Maafkan aku..."

Lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu sehingga ini terasa sangat berlebihan dan menyebalkan."

Sasori beralih pada Deidara yang masih berdiri di dekat kami. Menatap kami berdua dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Terima kasih, Dei."

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya cepat. "Jika menjaga Adik Gulali adalah tanggung jawabmu, maka itu adalah tanggung jawabku juga. Aku sudah sering bilang 'kan?—Jangan pernah ragu untuk meminta bantuanku, apalagi jika bantuannya bersangkut paut dengan Adik Gulali."

Sasori mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku harus pamit sekarang. Aku tahu ini menyedihkan tapi tugasku yang semakin banyak lebih menyedihkan." Deidara menatapku lalu maju beberapa langkah. Mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiriku lalu menepuk bahu Sasori sebagai pengganti ucapan pamit dan kepulan asap yang muncul segera menghilangkan keberadaan dirinya.

Aku mengusap pipiku dengan kasar, tempat bibir Deidara mendarat tadi. "Hiiieks, hobi mencium ini benar-benar menjijikan."

"Kau harus bersyukur karena dia hanya mencium di pipi saja." Sasori tertawa.

"Bersyukur apanya!" Aku membelalak kesal.

Tawanya semakin renyah. "Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti wajahnya jadi jelek loh." Dia menjentikkan jarinya ke ujung hidungku. Sebelum aku mengaduh kesakitan dan membalas perbuatannya, dia segera menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan. "Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu."

Istana tempat tinggal Ibu Peri terletak di pusat kota peri. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi kami hanya perlu berjalan kaki, tidak usah terbang lagi. Selama di perjalanan aku seperti bernostalgia di sini. Jika di bumi aku melihat manusia-manusia berlalu lalang di jalan, di sini aku melihat peri-peri berlalu lalang di udara dan beberapa berjalan kaki seperti kami.

Sebagian besar dari mereka menyapa Sasori dengan ramah. Sasori memang cukup terkenal di kalangan peri. Selain wajahnya yang imut seperti anak kecil, dia juga baik hati dan Ibu Peri cukup mengandalkannya dalam tugas-tugas penting. Itu, dan perkumpulan penggemarnya yang semakin bertambah jumlahnya semakin mendongkrak popularitasnya di sini.

Berbeda denganku, dalam urutan popularitas peri di dunia ini, mungkin akulah yang berada di urutan paling bawah. Tak ada yang memperhatikanku, menyukaiku, memperdulikanku. Bahkan aku ragu mengakui bahwa aku punya beberapa orang yang disebut teman selain Sasori, Deidara dan beberapa peri dewasa lainnya yang cukup mengakui keberadaanku di sini.

Hampir seluruh peri seusiaku tanpa alasan yang jelas menyatakan rasa benci padaku. Bahkan sebagian besar terang-terangan menunjukkannya, seperti menceritakan hal-hal negatif tiap aku lewat di hadapannya, mencibir atau meremehkanku, sampai menjebakku ke dalam kecelakaan kecil yang dapat membuat cedera ringan. Itu, dan masih banyak hal lain yang telah atau masih mereka rencanakan sampai saat ini—baik yang kuketahui maupun tidak sama sekali.

Tapi, sebanyak apapun hal jahat yang mereka lakukan padaku; tatapan sinis yang kuterima tiap melewati mereka, bermacam-macam fitnah untuk membuatku semakin terlihat jelek di mata yang lainnya. Itu, tidak akan pernah bisa menjatuhkanku. Tidak akan pernah mampu melukaiku, barang sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya kami di istana, Sasori segera melapor pada penjaga yang sedang bertugas di sana. Mengatakan bahwa dia sudah punya janji dengan Ibu. Tak perlu bertanya lebih banyak lagi, hanya sekali lihat saja penjaga itu segera mempersilahkan aku dan Sasori masuk. Huh, Sasori kenapa terlihat sangat dihormati begini sih...

Tangan Sasori yang masih belum terlepas dari tanganku, menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Sesekali Sasori harus berhenti dan bersabar menungguku selesai dari kegiatan mengagumi setiap inci dari istana ini sejak masuk tadi.

Selama 3 tahun menjadi peri di sini, aku memang belum pernah memasuki istana Ibu Peri. Wajar saja jika sifat norakku keluar. Kalau di luar tadi aku tercengang melihat gerbang besar yang terbuat dari emas dan dihiasi berlian, kini aku tak bisa berhenti tercengang melihat isi istana ini.

Setiap inci dari bangunan ini terbuat dari berlian, emas dan perak. Lampu-lampu dari kristal menggantung di langit-langit, ada banyak kursi di sini dan semuanya mengkilat karena terbuat dari emas. Aku paling menyukai ruang tengah bangunan ini, seperti aula yang luas sekali—sepertinya ruangan ini adalah yang paling luas dari ruangan lainnya. Dan bisa kuperkirakan ruangan ini adalah hasil dari lima puluh kali lipat rumahku.

Ada air mancur bertahtakan berlian di tengah-tengah ruangan. Juga banyak kursi di sudut ruangan yang kuperkirakan kursi itu digunakan untuk rapat peri yang dilaksanakan rutin sekali seminggu.

Peri penjaga juga peri penting-penting yang dibutuhkan untuk mengatur dunia peri berlalu lalang di sini. Ada yang berjalan santai sambil membaca surat yang kuperkirakan adalah surat dari Ibu Peri, ada yang mengobrol dengan sesamanya tentang tugas apa yang baru saja Ibu Peri berikan pada mereka, ada yang berlari-lari sambil melompat gembira karena jabatannya naik atau tugas yang dia idam-idamkan akhirnya didapatkan. Ada juga yang sedang beradu argumen bersama temannya dengan suara lantang sambil berjalan cepat.

Di sini, semua peri tampak sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Namun entah mengapa aku tak merasakan rasa tak nyaman berada di sini, seperti perasaan yang selalu kurasakan setiap sedang berada di tengah-tengah peri asing yang mengabaikanku. Aku merasa saat berada di sini aku seperti dapat mengerti hal apa saja yang mereka pikirkan, diskusikan; tugas apa saja yang ditanggungjawabkan pada mereka; keberhasilan apa saja yang berhasil mereka raih. Itu, dan begitu saja aku merasa seperti diajak masuk ke dalam arus mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kami kini sedang berada di depan pintu emas yang sangat besar. Di sana ada empat penjaga yant berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu.

Aku mengangguk. Membiarkan Sasori berbicara pada peri penjaga itu. Dan seperti di gerbang masuk tadi, pintu ini juga segera dibuka oleh penjaga. Sasori kembali menggandeng tanganku lagi.

Berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini tampak lebih kecil—walaupun masih saja terbilang besar jika dibandingkan dengan bangunan-bangunan di dunia peri. Biar kutebak, ruangan ini adalah salah satu ruangan privasi Ibu Peri di istana ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dari keberadaan kursi emas besar di tengah-tengah ruangan juga karpet merah yang terletak di lantai dengan posisi lurus menuju kursi.

Lalu sekejap saja saat kedua mataku berkedip lebih lamban dari menit sebelumnya, Ibu Peri muncul di sana. Duduk dengan anggun di kursi, senyum tipis nan menawan menambah kecantikannya. Aku dan Sasori buru-buru bersimpuh sebelah kaki lalu berdiri kembali.

Aku dapat merasakan kecanggungan pada diriku saat sadar Ibu Peri tengah menatapku. Berbeda denganku, Sasori malah memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. Seperti sedang bertemu teman lama, bukan Ibu seluruh peri sekaligus pemimpin di dunia peri.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ibu membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. "Sudah lama tidak jumpa ya, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sedikit terkejut karena Ibu tidak marah padaku. Bukankah harusnya dia marah dan memberi hukuman karena aku telah kabur dari tugasku dan menyusahkan Sasori? Tapi yang sekarang aku dapati adalah senyuman tulusnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?" tanya Ibu.

Aku menggeleng. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan melupakan ucapan Deidara yang berhasil membawaku ke sini.

"Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu," katanya. "Tugas yang sejak dulu kau ingin lakukan."

"Tugas?" Mataku terbuka lebar. "Jangan-jangan itu adalah tugas..."

Ibu terkekeh kecil, terlihat semakin cantik. "Ya, kau bisa mengambil kesimpulannya dengan cepat. Tugas yang akan kuberikan padamu adalah tugas menjaga anak manusia."

Kini mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Ini sungguhan 'kan? Ibu tidak berbohong 'kan?

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Sakura." Ibu bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah. Dia dan Sasori sama-sama tersenyum geli melihatku, mungkin karena ekspresiku yang terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi kalian harus tau, bahwa peri yang diberikan tugas baru adalah suatu hal yang langka di sini. Apalagi tugas itu adalah tugas yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu. Pada dasarnya peri di sini hanya mempunyai satu tugas dan tidak dapat diganti tanpa persetujuan dari Ibu. Jarang sekali peri di sini berhasil mendapatkan tugas baru yang dia inginkan karena alasan meninggalkan tugas lamanya tidak dapat diterima oleh Ibu.

Aku juga dulu seperti itu. Bukan sekali atau dua kali aku memohon pada Ibu untuk mengganti tugasku, berkali-kali banyaknya hingga aku tak bisa menghitungnya lagi dan semua itu sia-sia karena Ibu menolak semua permohonan dan alasan yang aku ajukan.

Dan sekarang Ibu tiba-tiba memanggilku untuk mengatakan hal ini. Dan jelas ini sebuah kejutan besar yang membahagiakan.

"Tapi," kata Ibu tiba-tiba. "Tugas ini amatlah berat, kau tidak boleh bermain-main dalam melaksanakannya."

"Kalau itu aku sudah mengerti, Ibu."

Ibu tersenyum lagi. "Dan tugasmu ini sangatlah khusus karena anak yang kau jaga juga termasuk dalam daftar khusus."

"Khusus?" Aku mengernyit, menoleh pada Sasori. Sasori hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu juga apa yang dimaksudkan Ibu.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya jika sudah berada di sana," kata Ibu lagi. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ibu beralih pada Sasori. "Sasori, untuk sekarang tugasmu juga kuganti; membantu peri-peri dewasa memberikan permen pada anak manusia sekaligus mengawasi Sakura dalam tugasnya."

Sasori mengangguk patuh. "Aku akan melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin."

"Tu-tunggu, Ibu, kenapa Sasori harus mengawasiku?" tanyaku penasaran, setengah protes.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Bukannya tugas seorang kakak adalah mengawasi adiknya?" Ibu Peri melempar pandang pada Sasori. "Lagipula, semasa kalian masih menjadi anak manusia, Sasori memang selalu mengawasimu."

"Aku tidak ingat akan hal itu..." lirihku pelan, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Aku selalu tidak suka jika seseorang menyinggung tentang masa-masa di mana aku pernah menjadi manusia dan Sasori telah menjadi kakakku sejak saat itu.

Fakta lucunya adalah aku tidak ingat pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku memang selalu merasa familier saat berada di dunia manusia, aku juga tahu kalau aku dulu pernah hidup di sana, tapi bersamaan dengan itu aku tidak bisa mengingat hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan kehidupanku di dunia manusia dulu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu. Setiap peri yang mendapat tugas menjaga anak manusia akan dikembalikan ingatannya untuk mempermudah tugas mereka."

Aku mengernyit. "Jadi peri yang lainnya, mereka juga tidak memiliki ingatan? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena tugas mereka tidak memerlukan ingatan itu," kata Sasori yang mewakili jawaban Ibu. Ibu tersenyum menyetujui.

"Aku masih tidak paham," kataku jujur. Maksudku, bagaimana sebuah tugas bisa mempengaruhi perlu atau tidaknya ingatan pada diri kita? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ibu tersenyum maklum. "Kau bisa bertanya perihal itu pada Sasori. Dia paham segala hal."

Aku menoleh pada Sasori. Saat Ibu mengatakan kalimat terakhir, aku melihat sepercik kesedihan di bola mata Sasori. Entah hanya ilusiku saja atau apa, tapi dia terlihat seolah enggan membahas hal ini.

"Baiklah kalian bisa langsung pergi ke sana." Ibu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. "Jaga dirimu, Sakura." Lalu cahaya itu membesar, seakan memakan tubuhku dan tubuh Sasori, lalu semuanya memudar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mataku takut-takut. Aman. Cahaya silau itu sudah tidak ada—beserta Ibu Peri dan istananya. Digantikan oleh sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang. Tunggu... ini di mana?

"Selamat datang di kamar manusia yang akan kau jaga nantinya," kata Sasori.

"Ini? Kamarnya?" Aku berdecak kagum. Mengamati dinding yang dicat berwarna biru gelap, di situ ada banyak piagam penghargaan yang digantung. Di sisi lain ada ranjang berukuran sedang yang warnanya senada dengan warna kamar ini. Di seberangnya ada meja belajar berwarna coklat tua yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, juga di sebelahnya ada rak buku yang memuat banyak sekali buku bermacam jenisnya dan banyak piala yang diletakkan di atas rak.

Sekali lihat saja aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa pemilik kamar ini sangat cinta dengan kerapian dan kebersihan. Tak ada satu pun yang berantakan, juga kotor. Aku bahkan yakin tak ada satu debu yang dibiarkan menempel di kamar ini.

"Aku tak percaya seorang anak kecil bisa menjaga kamarnya serapi ini," celetukku. "Atau mungkin dibantu oleh orangtuanya ya?"

"Pemilik kamar ini bukan anak kecil."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh pada Sasori yang bersandar di kusen jendala. "Bukan anak kecil?"

"Pemilik kamar ini berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia adalah seorang pemuda cerdas yang tak punya teman," kata Sasori santai.

"Kau tahu?"

"Penyelidikan singkat. Aku harus tahu siapa gerangan yang beruntung dijaga oleh adikku." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tapi aku tidak boleh memberi bocoran lebih banyak, karena ini adalah tugasmu; mencari tahu tentang dirinya dan mengatasi masalahnya. Lalu dia akan bahagia, dan tugasmu selesai." Sasori melanjutkan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," kataku. "Tapi kenapa harus manusa yang berumur tujuh belas tahun? Bukannya biasanya peri bertugas menjaga anak manusia dari umur delapan sampai dua belas tahun?"

"Kau lupa ucapan Ibu tadi? _Anak yang kau jaga termasuk dalam daftar khusus_ —usia tujuh belas tahun memang sangat jarang mendapat penjagaan dari peri, bahkan hampir tidak ada, tapi anak ini adalah pengecualian, dia khusus," jelas Sasori. "Dan perlu kau tahu, semakin besar anak manusia yang kau jaga, semakin besar pula kesulitan yang kau dapatkan. Itulah mengapa Ibu mengatakan ini adalah tugas khusus yang sangat berat."

Aku meneguk ludahku. Jadi ini yang Ibu maksud tadi. Anak manusia seusiaku yang harus aku berikan kebahagian—uh... membayangkannya saja sudah sulit.

"Aku yakin kau bisa," kata Sasori yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena kau adalah adikku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Dia lalu maju ke arahku, merengkuhku dalam sebuah pelukan singkat lalu mengepakkan sayapnya. "Selamat bertugas. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok pagi, tapi kau tetap bisa memanggilku kapan saja lewat gelombang suara, karena jarak kita berdua tidak jauh."

"Kau terus mengawasiku 'kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Ada sepercik ketakutan saat Sasori ingin meninggalkanku di sini. Padahal tiga bulan terakhir ini aku tinggal seorang diri di dunia manusia yang asing dibekali rasa keberanian yang tinggi.

"Aku akan terus mengawasi adik tercintaku," katanya dengan nada kocak. Dia kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya lagi lalu terbang keluar kamar melalui jendela. "Pokoknya ingat saja, di luar sini ada seorang kakak yang akan selalu mengawasi adiknya," serunya lalu terbang menjauh dan semakin lama semakin menghilang di langit jingga.

Aku menghela napas. Setidaknya Sasori berhasil menumbuhkan sebuah keberanian kecil dalam diriku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dari lelapku saat mendengar bunyi berisik. Seperti pintu dibuka dan dibanting dengan kasar. Menggosok-gosok mata sambil membenahi posisi setengah berbaring di atas sofa.

Samar-samar aku melihat sekelebat bayang juga suara yang mengajak berbicara. Tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena belum terbangun sepenuhnya—aku masih ingin tidur, mungkin karena jam tidurku berkurang selama tinggal di dunia manusia.

"Kau... siapa?"

Aku mendongak. Menemukan sepasang onxy dibalik lensa kacamata yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka.

Masih dengan setengah kesadaranku, aku tersenyum lemah dan menggumam. "Halo, namaku Sakura. Selamat malam." Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** yeay, saya abis ganti penname dong. sengaja buat yang nggak jauh beda, supaya masih bisa dipanggil pake nama asli saya nopi h3h3h3. maaf ya kalo saya super ngaret, apalagi di ff **Love Story in High School.** beneran deh saya sibuk banget sekarang, nggak boong deh. sibuk ngerjain tugas numpuk, soal tryout dan main game /krikkrik...

butuh perjuangan nih nyelesaiin satu part karena saya harus curi-curi waktu. apalagi saya lagi kecanduan game terbaru yang seru abis sekaligus lagi rajin-rajinnya nonton anime secara maraton, jadi bisa lupa apdet part terbaru huhuhu.

... bacot saya kebanyakan ya? _gomen ne_ xD

 **:** iyaaa, saya mau bikin karakter itachi yang beda sih. /dikeroyokfansitachi.

 **Review please?**

 **10.12.15**


	4. Karin: Pemuda Itu

**Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** seorang.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun dari tulisan ini.

* * *

"Kau pulang lebih awal, Sayang."

Aku tersenyum kecut saat mendapati Bibi Kushina menampakkan dirinya dari balik dinding pemisah ruang duduk dan koridor bagian belakang rumah ini. Pasti aku telah menutup pintu terlalu keras hingga dia muncul sebelum aku memberitahukan kehadiranku di rumah ini.

Seperti biasa, dia sekarang sedang memakai apron merah muda favoritnya yang tampak kotor oleh noda tepung di beberapa bagian, dan tubuhnya beraroma kue kering yang manis—coklat dan vanila. Pasti dia sedang melakukan percobaan membuat kue kering lagi.

"Di mana Naruto?" tanyanya saat aku berjalan mendekati tangga menuju lantai dua,

"Pergi karaoke bersama yang lain," jawabku malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamanya? Apa dia tidak mengizinkanmu ikut?—Dasar anak itu," cerocos Bibi Kushina, kesal sendiri.

"Aku yang tidak ingin ikut."

Bibi Kushina menatapku lekat-lekat. "Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sekarang aku ingin segera tidur," jawabku sambil terus meniti tangga. "Oh baiklah, Sayang, semoga setelah bangun nanti kau merasa lebih baik," katanya dari bawah sana. Sayangnya aku tidak punya sedikit lebih banyak minat untuk merespon kalimatnya itu.

Maka dari itu, aku memilih menutup pintu kamarku dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

* * *

 **Unexpected Love**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **Bagian Empat**

 **Karin: Pemuda Itu**

* * *

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar sambil setengah melamun. Aku tidak ingin tidur seperti yang baru saja kukatakan pada Bibi Kushina—aku berbohong tentu saja. Kalau tidak mengeluarkan kalimat semacam itu, sudah dipastikan sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang duduk, sedang diinterogasi Bibi Kushina.

Cerewet, ingin tahu banyak dan selalu berlebihan, mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Bibi Kushina. Awal-awalnya dia memang terlihat seperti ibu pada umumnya—yang baik dan perhatian, namun lama-kelamaan sikap super perhatiannya itu menyebalkan. Membuatku tidak nyaman, lebih tepatnya.

Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa membenci seorang wanita yang telah mengizinkanmu tinggal di rumahnya dan menyayangimu layaknya anaknya sendiri, selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Mau tidak mau aku tetap punya banyak hutang terimakasih atas semua hal yang telah dilakukan Bibi Kushina padaku. Paman Minato dan Naruto juga, tentu saja.

Hah. Banyak hal yang terjadi tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dan jika aku harus memaksa memoriku mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu, ingatanku langsung melayang pada satu hari di mana kali pertama aku bertemu pemuda itu. Akhir bulan maret tiga tahun yang lalu.

 **###**

"Karin, ini Sasuke, dia teman sekelasku sekaligus tetanggaku." Naruto menepuk bahu pemuda berumur empat belas tahun di sebelahnya. "Karena mulai hari ini kau tinggal dan sekolah di sini, Sasuke juga jadi teman sekelasmu dan tetanggamu."

Aku menatap pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Tatapannya dingin dan menakutkan, padahal tampangnya lumayan. Sekilas melihatnya saja aku bisa menebak bahwa dia adalah tipe orang yang jarang tersenyum. Menyeramkan, sekaligus membuatku penasaran.

"Uzumaki Karin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dia mengabaikan uluran tanganku. "Hn."

Jengkel, karena ini kali pertama aku tidak diacuhkan oleh lawan jenisku, terutama ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami. Huh, asal tahu saja, aku ini adalah primadona sekolah—aku tak pernah diabaikan oleh orang-orang terutama laki-laki, bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka sulit mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain jika sudah menatapku

Akhirnya aku memilih masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto dengan alasan aku masih merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam menuju ke sini.

"Oh baiklah, Karin, kau memang harus menjaga kesehatanmu karena beberapa hari lagi semester baru akan dimulai." Lalu Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku, dia memilih tetap tinggal dengan pemuda itu di halaman belakang rumah. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke itu tetap memasang ekspresi datar—bahkan dia tidak melihatku.

Huh, sombong sekali.

 **###**

Aku ingat, saat semester baru di kelas sepuluh, Sasuke duduk di seberang mejaku. Seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, kami bersikap tak saling mengenal. Tapi saat udara semakin panas, tanda musim panas akan segera dimulai, kami—atau lebih tepatnya aku, untuk kali pertama membicarakan suatu topik yang cukup membuat emosiku meledak-ledak.

Saat jam pulang, aku mulai melontarkan ucapan basa basiku. Serius, itu hanya basa basi semata karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi akan sikapnya yang lama kelamaan bikin jengkel.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa kau punya rencana sepulang sekolah ini?" tanyaku di sela-sela merapikan alat tulisku.

Dia yang saat itu sedang bermain _game online_ di _smartphone_ miliknya, menjawab datar, "Pulang dan menaikan level permainanku adalah satu-satunya rencanaku."

Aku menautkan alis, heran dengan jawabannya tapi bersamaan dengan itu aku juga senang. Setidaknya dia tidak mengabaikanku dan mau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kalimat yang cukup _friendly,_ menurutku.

"Enak sekali kau," cibirku, pura-pura iri. "Kalau aku sih tidak mau langsung pulang ke rumah." Aku menatapnya, dia masih asyik menatap permainannya. "Ibu Naruto itu terlalu berlebihan, terkadang. Dia akan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuatku bosan. Makanya aku sering pulang kesorean agar sampai di rumah aku bisa beralasan ingin tidur lebih cepat. Agar terhindar dari perhatiannya yang membuatku kesal."

Dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu menimpal, "Kalau tidak suka, kenapa tinggal di sana?"

Saat itu aku benar-benar senang karena dia akhirnya bertanya sesuatu padaku. Ini benar-benar keajaiban dunia. "Yaah, karena aku memang diharuskan tinggal di situ."

"Orangtuamu? Kenapa tidak tinggal dengan mereka?"

Suasana hatiku mendadak berubah. Dia baru saja bertanya tentang hal yang berada di urutan paling atas yang paling tidak mau kubahas. "Hah, jangan bicarakan tentang mereka. Aku bahkan tidak ingat wajah mereka lagi."

"Hn." Dia kembali diam.

Kelas sudah sepi, hanya tinggal kami berdua. Aku tahu Sasuke terbiasa keluar dari kelas setelah semua murid di kelas pulang. Jadi selama aku masih di sini, dia pasti tak akan keluar. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengannya.

"Apa kau sependapat denganku, jika kukatakan kalau semua orang tua itu egois?" Ck, Karin bodoh, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?

"Entahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku tertegun sebentar. Dia menanyakan pendapatku? "Menurutku mereka itu egois," kataku. "Mereka selalu menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai hanya demi keuntungan mereka sendiri."

"Apa itu yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku terhenyak sejenak, dan begitu saja, semua hal yang sudah lama kupendam dan ingin selalu kucurahkan pada seseorang mengalir begitu saja. Tentang orangtuaku, alasan mengapa aku tinggal di rumah Naruto, juga tentang kakakku—aku menceritakan seluruhnya tanpa terlewat satu bagian pun.

Dan Sasuke berhenti memainkan permainannya dan mendengaranku dengan baik.

"Kata Naruto, kau juga punya kakak, bagaimana jika kau jadi aku? Bagaimana jika kau terpisah dengan kakakmu bertahun-tahun lamanya?" Nada suaraku tinggi. Aku paling sensitif jika sudah berbicara tentang kakakku. "Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu karena keegoisan orangtuamu?"

Dia diam, menatap kosong ke depan.

"Tapi aku sudah berhasil bertatap muka dengan kakakku." Aku menahan napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Di saat dia sudah berada di peti mati, tiga tahun yang lalu."

Ada hening panjang sebelum Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau tidak berontak saja?"

"Berontak?"

"Jika kau memberontak pasti itu tidak akan terjadi," katanya tenang.

Aku merengut. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberontak dari orangtua egois itu!"

"Kau terlalu mengikuti aliran. Kau penakut. Kau lemah."

Aku tersinggung, tentu saja. Tahu apa dia tentang aku? Dia baru mendengarkan ceritaku selama lima belas menit, dia tak berhak menyebutku penakut dan lemah! "Apa katamu?!" Aku marah.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, kali ini dia menatapku. Tatapannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan bertindak, aku tidak akan menjadi penakut sepertimu. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang aku sayang pergi hanya karena sikap pecundangku."

Lalu dia menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan rasa campur aduk.

Esoknya, pemuda itu pindah tempat duduk.

 **###**

Untuk hari-hari berikutnya, kami kembali ke keadaan tidak saling mengenal. Ada rasa takut setiap melihatnya, tapi bersamaan dengan itu aku ingin berbicara lagi dengannya—entah apa alasannya.

Maka dari itu, aku memilih membuang jauh diriku yang lama jika sedang berada di dekatnya. Menjadi sedikit centil dan sok akrab, itulah aku saat sedang bersama Sasuke. Persetan jika dia risih atau bahkan jijik padaku, aku hanya ingin berada di dekatnya tanpa perlu mengingat percakapan tidak enak kami saat itu. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku sebagai gadis pecundang lagi.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil—setidaknya dari pandanganku.

Sasuke masih seperti dulu. Pendiam dan anti sosial. Bahkan, makin ke sini dia makin irit bicara—aku bisa menghitung berapa kali suaranya terdengar di kelas, oh ya ampun.

Tapi, asal tahu saja, walau pun nampaknya Sasuke seperti itu, tak sedikit murid perempuan yang tertarik padanya. Yah, walau Sasuke kerap diabaikan oleh penjuru kelas, tapi sebenarnya dia punya beberapa penggemar dari kelas lain.

Saat jam istirahat contohnya, beberapa dari mereka datang ke kelas kami hanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang serius bermain _game_ atau mencatat pelajaran. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu cuek untuk menyadari kehadiran mereka yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu.

Untukku, yang hampir empat tahun mengenal Sasuke sekaligus menjadi teman sekelasnya—terus terang saja, dari tahun ke tahun dia semakin tampan. Ada aura misterius yang membuat dirinya menarik. Dan juga, rasa penasaran yang kurasakan saat kali pertama bertemu dengannya, sampai saat ini belum hilang juga.

Mungkin aku menyukainya? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Satu-satunya rasa suka yang kuketahui adalah saat dulu aku menyukai kakakku. Semenjak kakakku meninggal, aku tidak pernah merasakan suka pada lawan jenis lagi—atau mungkin sekarang aku sudah lupa.

Tapi, jika benar rasa ini adalah rasa suka, itu berarti aku adalah gadis yang beruntung. Tinggal di sebelah rumah pemuda yang kau suka dengan kamar yang berseberangan; kau bisa melihatnya setiap saat dengan jelas jika tirai kamar pemuda itu disibak—bagaimana itu tidak disebut beruntung?

Namun sore ini, sejak kami berpisah di depan rumahnya, aku belum melihatnya lagi. Tirai kamarnya terbuka, tapi tak ada siapa pun di sana. Karena itu aku sekarang berada di meja belajarku yang berada di sebelah jendela, mungkin aku bisa mengintipnya sedikit.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan memasuki kamar, aku juga tak dapat melihat ruang duduk rumahnya dari sini. Ah, mungkin dia sedang main _game_ di ruang tengah. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggung kursi, menatap apa saja yang ada di meja belajarku. Tanpa sadar mataku menangkap pigura foto yang didirikan agak sudut, di antara novel-novel yang akan kubaca dikala bosan.

Ada wajah tampan di sana, sedang tersenyum bersama gadis kecil di pangkuannya. Kakak dan aku.

"Apa kabar? Pasti Kakak bahagia di surga sana."

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi keras terdengar, seperti pintu yang dibanting. Aku melongok ke luar jendela. Menemukan Sasuke sedang berlari dari perkarangan rumahnya menuju jalan raya. Dia kelihatan terburu-buru.

Aku tersenyum, kembali melihat pigura foto di genggamanku. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," kataku sambil mengelus wajahnya yang tercetak di kertas foto itu. Ah, aku begitu merindukan kakak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pemuda itu, Kak Sasori?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bacotan Penulis:** karena saya mengikutsertakan Karin sebagai karakter cukup penting di sini, saya juga menulis cerita dari sudut pandang dia. yaa menurut saya kurang afdol aja kalo sudut pandangnya berasal dari SasuSaku doang, hoho.

btw, saya lanjut nulis dan update chap ini karena saya nggak bisa tidur. saya mikirin gimana nasib rapor saya yang akan dibagikan hari ini T_T iya, sekolah saya baru bagi rapor sekarang, mantep emang, sukses bikin hati doki doki.

 **Review?**

 **09.01.2016**


End file.
